IN MEMORY OF YOU: ONE FINAL FLIGHT
by the s33r
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place after Peter and Claire's rooftop conversation and Peter, later takes to the night sky in 4x14 "Let It Bleed". This is my interpretation of what could've happened between those 2 scenes.


**This one-shot takes place after Peter's rooftop conversation with Claire in 4x14 "Let It Bleed".**

**He needs to remember and honour his brother; he needs to clear his head, and he needs to figure out what to do next before the rest of his family perishes. So he decides to take to the sky one more time…for Nathan's sake.**

_**A/N: As doesn't allow you to enter more than one character into the little info boxes, I'm just going to mention that this fic mainly centres around Peter, but Claire and West also make appearances.**_

_**p.s. Listening to Peter's theme also helped with this one-shot ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the concept of Heroes, it's characters, or anything else related to the show. This is purely for the purposes of written good material for people to read**_

**IN MEMORY OF YOU – ONE FINAL FLIGHT**

I sit on the rooftop with Claire, talking about our lives. I tell her about my love/hate relationships with rooftops and she giggles sweetly. We had talked about how much we miss Nathan, and how much I had messed up and gotten myself shot in a sad attempt to _"not be a band aid"_. We also discussed whether either of us should've been alone on this night, on one of the darkest nights in our short history as a family. Claire also voices her concern for me and that she needs me more than anyone else.

"I'll always be honest with you…I promise," I tell her, as I gazed into those broken and needy blue eyes of hers.

So here I am, sitting on a rooftop with my adult niece, while our families were slowly falling apart. This was no way to life, and we both now it. I have to do something. I have to be strong for Claire…I even have to be strong for my mom. No matter how much she has lied to me (and trust me…she's told more than her fair share of mammoth white lies), I still have to protect her and love her as only a son can. I'm all she has and she's told me more than once that she _cannot _bear to lose me. I know I also have to keep a strong head myself. I can't afford to get too overwhelmed, or impatient, or even impulsive, otherwise it could all come crashing down upon us.

We're literally the _only _ones left in the Petrelli family, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to either of us.

Claire gives me a weak, but warm smile of reassurance as my words sink deep into her heart. Although I lack Matt Parkman's ability at the moment, I can still see that she is tender on the inside, yet she is trying to keep herself together.

"Strange request um…your old boyfriend…" I query.

"West" Claire answers.

"Could you…call him, for me?" I asked tenderly.

"Yeah…why?" she asks.

I just sit there, looking at the blonde indestructible girl, trying not to smile and cry at the same time.

It's been about an hour since my conversation with Claire, and I now find myself standing in a hallway while I wait for West. As I stand here, dressed in fresh, unbloodied clothes, I can't stop thinking that this might be a stupid idea. I've only heard of this kid a few times from Claire and I've never formally met him. Now it's the first time that we're meeting each other in person and I'm gonna borrow his ability.

It sounds selfish huh?...maybe even shallow and self-serving. But I _know _deep down in my heart and my soul that this needs to be done. I need to take to the sky for Nathan's sake, and for myself. I can tell you know that it's never gonna be the same ever again. From this night on, life is going to be different.

The door opens and out steps a scruffy-hair young man, who I assume is the one who dated Claire.

"Hey you must be the friend that Claire was telling me about" he says.

"I'm Peter, and I'm actually Claire's uncle" I reply.

"Oh you are. Then that means you must be the brother of Senator Nathan Petrelli" West says almost softly.

I give a nod of reply "Yeah, I am."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened. I now this can't be easy for you."

"I'll live" I answer, trying to put on a brave face. "At least I've still got Claire and my mother with me. Nathan will always be with us."

West gives a nod and closes his door behind him and we begin to slowly walk down the long hallway.

"So...um," the young man begins, "Claire told me why you came down here."

"She did huh," I answer softly with a slight sniffle.

"Yeah. She said that you, now let me see if I've got this the right way…you _borrow _abilities from specials" he says, retelling the information that Claire had given him.

I nod, "Actually I can replicate the abilities of those who have them. But I can only take on one ability at a time. Once I get a new one, I lose the old one. But I can hang onto each ability for as long as I want too" I explain.

"That's…different" West says.

"Yeah I guess it is" I chuckle.

"So do you replicate abilities often, or can you choose what you want?"

"I can choose what I want. But sometimes if I don't have my guard up, if I touch someone with an ability, I'll accidentally take it" I tell him.

We finally make our way outside and the cool New York softly whisks by us. I look to the sky, a slight smile curving upon my lips. West notices this and reciprocates the motion.

"It's a beautiful clear night, perfect for the midnight stroll in the sky" West says.

"Mmm you got that right" I reply to the young flyer.

"Hey, if it's worth it. I heard that you're brother was an amazing man, _and_ that he had quite a good handle on his ability" the boy says with a smile.

"Yeah, Nathan was great. Besides his foul-ups, he _was _a great man" I say. "And boy could the guy fly."

"Are we talkin' supersonic here?" West asks.

"Yep" I nod.

"Man" he muses, "That's rad. I only went supersonic a few months ago. And boy let me tell ya, it's a rush" he smirks.

"I know. Whatever you can do, I can do too," I tell him.

"Well then, have yourself a good trip" he says, holding his hand out.

I take West's hand and replicate his power. The warm, golden-white glow that comes from below, alerts him of that.

"So can I still fly?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah. I don't completely strip people of their powers. So your in safe hands" I smirk.

"Cool."

"Hey thanks for doing this. I know it must've seemed weird when Claire called you."

"It was nothing. Besides if being one of us isn't weird enough, then I dunno what is," West says.

I almost don't know what else to say to the young man. All I want to do is take to the sky here and now, but I can't risk getting caught. I pat West on the shoulder and make my way back to my apartment building, when I hear him call out from behind me.

"Hey Peter" West says, running over to me. "Hang on to my ability for as long as you want. And if you ever have to need to fly again, just call me. Claire has my number."

"Thanks again West" I nod.

"Your welcome."

Now I stand on the rooftop, gazing out to the city ahead of me. I take a photo out of my pocket and open it up. It's a picture of me and Nathan. It's actually one of the only pictures I have left of us, and it's one of my favorites. I stand there for a moment, my eyes looking downward upon the old photograph.

_This is for you Nathan. I'm doing this in your memory _I say quietly, as if Nathan's standing right there with me.

I fold the photo up and hold it firmly in my hand, as I slowly activate West's ability and slowly begin to rise off the concrete. I keep my eyes on the city for a moment before looking skyward and pushing myself up into the night.

I fly straight into the sky before twirling lightly and bending to my right to soar over New York. It's been a while since I've flown that I've almost forgotten how liberating and free it makes me feel. I soar comfortably over the city, looking at it as it now appears to be nothing but an illuminated map. I fly as far as I can until I see the border of New Jersey ahead. I've flown this route so many times, but it still feels new to me. It's almost like…I'm flying for the first time all over again. The only downside is that I've only got the memory of Nathan to hold onto.

I stop mid flight and slowly turn around to take in my surroundings. I look back to the city as the thought of my family comes to mind once again. I'm the only male Petrelli left and I _need _to be strong for them. I _have _to be the _One _they need. And I have to discover if I can ever get my original ability back. Only then will I have the strength and power to destroy the evil that I upon us all, and make the world a better place.

With my mind resolute and clear about my objectives, I swoop back around to make my way back home. Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day; I'll make sure of it.


End file.
